Games of Fate
by Santoryu Tres Fleur
Summary: It's impossible for those two to be separated. He can beat death itself. She can wait for an eternity. Will fate be on their side?  I do not own One Piece
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

The sky was dark. It was darker than the bottom of the sea. Ominous clouds were accumulating threateningly. It was going to rain.

But she didn't mind.

The piercing cold was causing her bare skin to ache. It was November. The earth around her was barren and the trees almost lifeless, just bearing a few last leaves ready to be carried away by the merciless wind.

But the young girl just stood in front of her friend's grave silently. Only her calm breathing could be heard. So serene and yet grandiose was the atmosphere.

"_Why life is so cruel? How can a girl so strong, lively and full of determination and dreams for the future end up like this, in such an early age?"_

A tear trickled down on her gentle face. She still couldn't believe it. She couldn't conceive that it happened.

"_Just a stupid accident was enough to take her life away? I'm a wanted woman for thirteen years and I have somehow survived, and she died because of an accident? Life is a bitch! Everyone says that I'm a devil. I have started believing it myself. Why should an angel die? Why she and not me?"_

She couldn't help it anymore. She had kneeled down on the cold and wet ground, and started crying incessantly, for the tenth time since she received the letter with the bad news that Sensei had sent to her, a month ago.

"_My best friend has died. The only girl in this world that trusted me before knowing me well, that hugged me without fearing that I'll hurt her, that taught me along with him to believe in me and my dreams, even if they didn't know my dream"_

After her sobs had ceased, she wiped carefully her tears and laid a bunch of flowers on the gravestone. Some of them were purple lilies and some of them blue flowers.

"_I'm so sorry that I have to leave again, but I can't risk to stay here for longer. If I meet them again it'll be more painful to turn my back on them for once more. This is possibly the last time that I'm here, so I want you to know, finally, who I truly am"_

"I'm Nico Robin and my dream is to find the True History"

She said sternly but before leaving she gave a bitter smile.

"_I'll never forget you, Kuina"_

It had started raining.

* * *

><p>For the past seven years, whenever it would rain, she would stand in front of a window and would gaze the moody weather, while reminiscing the last time that she had been in front of the poor girl's grave, at Shimotsuki Village.<p>

However, here in Alabasta it hadn't been raining for the last two years. She had missed the sound of the raindrops on her window.

Robin looked at Alubarna's Clocktower. The time had passed and she had to take care of some jobs in Whiskey Peak. She put on her purple cowboy hat that matched her clothes and headed towards her next destination.

"_One step closer to my dreams or one step closer to my death"_

Hi! So this is my new story. I would really appreciate it if you tell me your opinion on that.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

AN UNCALLED FOR SURPRIZE

When Robin set foot on the aforementioned island, she realized that something was really wrong. An unnerving silence was lingering all over the place. Did the millions captured those wannabe pirates so quickly?

She continued walking, but no one was to be seen around. If the Strawhats were killed, then the only thing she had to take care of was the Princess and Igaram.

Suddenly her attention caught something. Definitely something was going on and she started running towards the source of the sounds.

"Mr. 8, one of their crew has escaped. Hey, didn't you pass out after all the drinking_" _said one member of the elusive organization in which Robin was a member, too.

"A true swordsman never allows alcohol to take control of himself"

"_So they didn't capture them" _thought Robin while getting closer to them "_What are they waiting for? They're just five common pirates"_

"You'll be a fine opponent for me Baroque Works" said cockily the boy who was causing the raucous.

"_Who the hell he think he is?" _she chuckled internally.

Little did she know that what she was about to see would have her to her knees.

"_That's impossible" _she gasped.

She couldn't even move. The time stopped. The entire world around her disappeared. The only thing that existed was the boy at the top of the building in front of her.

"_It can't be him"_ she thought but what she was outfacing was categorically contradicting her.

"_Green hair, three swords, Kuina's sword"_

"Roronoa Zoro" she whispered his name so profoundly. So long time since she had last spelled his name, since she had last seen him.

"Kill him" someone ordered.

She abruptly came back to reality. Was he serious about that? How would he take on one hundred skilled assassins by himself? She crossed her arms ready to attack if anyone was about to kill him, but she was astonished by him for the second time that day.

He was literally having fun. And she was standing like a fool, watching him and trying to process what's happening.

"Santoryou" he screamed and after his attack five guys could be seen flying on the air and then hitting on the ground abruptly, but Robin's mind had trailed off again.

Flashback

It was a considerably calm night, if you didn't take into account the hissed noises that his two shinai were producing.

Robin took the book that Kuina had given her, along with a lantern and sat under a tree. She didn't bother opening it, though, because her attention was caught by the source of the distraction in such a wonderful night.

Ten years old Zoro was practicing furiously, probably preparing himself for tomorrow's "battle" with Kuina. She had been only three months with them but it wasn't very difficult for her to learn some things about him. Not that he was easy to read.

"Nice style you're using. Wielding three swords must be tough" she said friendly. Kuina had accepted her quite easily, but he didn't seem to be in favor of being close to her.

As for her question, it wasn't the first time that she saw him using Santoryou. Besides, she had witnessed many professional swordsmen succumbing to his powerful techniques, but she thought of it as a chance of getting closer to him.

"That's why I'm training" he said bluntly, never losing focus on what he was doing.

"May I ask" she said and hesitated a little, because she saw the frown in his childish face "what inspired you to practice that fighting style? As far as I know itto style and ni-to style are the most popular" she finished and waited patiently for his answer.

"Just want to be strong... and win any rival"

Robin knew that by the use of "any rival" he meant Kuina, too. That little girl was really something. She was very witty and strong. Not even the best of the dojo could beat her.

Then another thought occurred to her. By saying that he wants to win any rival, does he mean that he wants to be the first, or something?

"_Who knows? I'd better don't ask him, cause he's not in the mood" _she thought and started processing the first paragraph of the book.

"What about you? What do you do?" he asked taking her by surprise. When she raised her head in order to look at him she saw that he had left his fake katas on the ground and was staring intently at her. She was definitely unprepared for that, and it was quite obvious.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that we know barely anything about you. Care to share"

She was really bewildered. He was trying to be friendly, though he never was with her especially, so only one explanation there was. He was trying to inspect her. He didn't trust her and that's why he was so distant. Not that she could blame him.

"Well, I love history". A little truthfulness wouldn't do bad.

"So you want to become a historian?"

"Let's say yes"

"Good" he said. She chuckled internally. He was fun talking to.

"And what's your name?" he asked again. That was the only question he'd been asking her since they met. However, tonight they made some progress.

"I think I've already told you that I can't reveal that information" First of all, she could trust no one but sensei Koshiro, till now at least. Secondly, Kuina and he had better not knowing anything about her, anything that can link them to her.

"Ugh. Then how should I call you?"

"Fufufu. I don't know. I'm sorry, I can't tell you anything"

"Alright onna" he said angrily, he grabbed his wooden katas and left.

"_Onna, huh? It's definitely better than oni"_

End of flashback

What the hell was she doing daydreaming at times like this? She had to decided what to do. And now with him here things would be really complicated.

A year ago or so, Crocodile, her boss, had decided to recruit a new member. That Pirate Hunter, he had said, will be a great asset. However, Robin didn't have the time to learn more about him than the fact that he declined the offerbecause her boss had assigned her another mission, that time. Then the issue was forgotten.

She was feeling like a fool that she was so ignorant. The Four Seas knew about him and she, who needed to know the most, didn't.

"_Anyway, what do we do now? The millions have literally been decimated and surprisingly enough the Strawhats had come to terms with the princess. Igaram is leaving in a little and the pirates, too. And they're heading to Alabasta" _Robin put her hat on her head and stealthily started walking towards the shore "_I think I have to greet them appropriately"_

* * *

><p>"Who is she?" asked Nami puzzled.<p>

It wasn't something very common to see a mysterious woman, having invaded your ship and sitting on the railing like nothing happened at all.

"She's Miss All Sunday" answered Vivi trembling, both cause of fear and utmost anger "She's Crocodile's partner. We revealed their identities"

"Hmm. Let me correct you Princess. I have let you reveal our identities" said Robin calmly, emphasizing the pronoun I.

"_She seems to be a very cunning woman" _thought Nami.

"You killed Igaram" screamed Vivi while tears made their way down on her young face.

"Collateral damage" answered Robin cooly and unaffected by the girl's outburst. She had lowered her hat, thus creating a shade over her eyes. The fact that they couldn't see her face was really unnerving. However, Robin didn't do that to intimidate them. She knew she had already achieved that. She just didn't want Zoro to recognize her. "_If he even remembers me"_ she thought bitterly.

"So you're a bad person" Luffy concluded and then Sanji and Usopp joined the others on the lower deck. Actually, because Robin had pushed them down.

"Mellorine. Mellorine"

"Shut up jerk" screamed Nami and hit him hardly "What do you want from us?"

"I see that you're good people and thought that it'd be a good idea to see you again. It'll be probably impossible for you to make it in Little Garden, the island in which your Log Pose is pointing. So there's an Eternal Pose for an island close to Alabasta" she said and handed the Pose to the ship's navigator, Nami. She already knew that in the next island Crocodile has sent Mr.3 and he would probably sent other agents too. As a matter of fact, it would be difficult for them to survive. Difficult but not impossible.

Anyway, she wanted to be sure that Zoro would be safe at least for the time being. As for the "Alabasta part" she wasn't even sure if she would survive.

"Are you helping us?" muttered Nami not getting at all what's going on.

"So you're a good or a bad person?" asked Luffy furiously, but before settling down on an answer he grabbed the Eternal Pose and broke it.

"What the hell are you doing Luffy? She shows us a better way and you destroy everything. We need to help Vivi" yelled the angry navigator but Luffy yelled back at her.

"I'm the Captain of this ship and I say that we're going in Little Garden. We don't need her help"

"Okay" sighed Nami in defeat.

"Fufufu. You're a bold man" she laughed and automatically Zoro shivered and frowned.

"_What's with that laughter? Why is it so familiar?" _the first mate thought, but he didn't ponder on that for long.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked angrily, taking only one breath.

Robin didn't expect that she would ever have the chance to talk to him again. She could have make him understand who she is only with one word, but she didn't want to. Besides, he maybe doesn't remember at all. And although it hurts it's better this way. She turned to him slightly, never letting her face be exposed.

"I think the Princess has already answered that question"

"Is Miss All Sunday your name?" he said obviously not at all satisfied by her answer "Don't think so! Then what's your name?"

She was instantly frozen at his question. Memories trying to overwhelm her once again. But no, not now. She would be dead in just a few days. There was no point for such things.

"I don't have to answer any of your questions" she stood up and started walking towards the railing "Let us meet again soon. If you survive, of course" she finished her sentence and jumped on her huge turtle, leaving everyone in complete confusion. Almost everyone.

"What a huge turtle!" Luffy exclaimed happily.

"Are you an idiot?" said Nami considering that there was no hope with a Captain like him.

"Will you explain the situation to me and Sanji?" asked Usopp hoping to draw their attention this time.

"Oh okay okay, listen…" while Nami continued on explaining the whole story, Luffy approached his first crewmate, who was standing in the mast and was looking pensively at the way in which Robin could be seen, vaguely now.

"What's the matter Zoro?" asked Luffy concerned.

"I wish I knew" he answered truthfully.

"Oh. If you need help, tell me"

"Thanks" he said and continued thinking "_What an absurd idea to think that it was her. There's no way she's her. She must have died with the way of life she had. Actually, she was dead for me, how did her image come to my mind?"_

Flashback

"Fufufu. You shouldn't have talked to her like that. Even if she's your opponent, you have to respect her"

"Urgh"

"Fufufu"

End of flashback

"_Damn, now I'm thinking of Kuina, too"_

"Oi guys, I see it. That's the island" yelled Usopp from the crow's nest, and everyone started getting prepared for their arrival at the Prehistoric Island.

"Gomu gomu no… Rocket"

"Luffy, wait"

* * *

><p>Shinai: is a weapon used for practice and competition in kendo. It represents a japanese sword.<p>

Itto style: use of one shinai

Ni-to style: use of two shinai

Onna:woman

Oni:demon

That was it for today… I hope you enjoy the chapter and I would really appreciate your ideas or con-crit!

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

A FIRM DECISION AND A SHOCKING REVELATION

The battle between the Royal Army and the Rebel Army was in its climax now, because of the sudden shot that seriously wounded the prime mover of the Rebels, Kozha, and because the King Cobra was taken hostage of Crocodile and more specifically of Miss All Sunday. At the same time Vivi and the Strawhats were trying to make their way through the brutal fight in order to find the bomb that was about to eliminate everyone on the desert island. Time wasn't on their side.

Robin had securely handcuffed King Cobra with her mysterious powers and forced him to show her the place in which the Poneglyph she was interested in , was.

Her heart was racing wildly in the thought that she would see another one, maybe the one she was looking desperately for.

Nevertheless, her happiness would be shadowed by the thought that the chances for Rio Poneglyph to be in this island in the Grand Line, were very slight. "_Besides who knows what Crocodile will do to me"._

Her train of thought was interrupted by a very surprising and yet tragic encounter. In front of her a marine Sergeant Major with her men were trying to block her way.

What was shocking, though, was that this certain girl called Tashigi was absurdly looking like Kuina. Robin started losing her cool and calm mask. For one moment she even thought of hugging her.

"_Such a similarity, how is it possible? Life really plays dirty games with us, her mere pawns. Now I have to take down a girl that ridiculously resembles like Kuina" _she thought staring intently at her ignorant opponent.

"You can't hear me? I said set the King free now" Tashigi commanded "And why are you staring at me like this?"

"Oh, you look like someone I knew" said Robin calmly making her way towards the marines. She wouldn't succumb to her vain command, of course.

"You, too? I'm tired of reminding people someone from their past! Now let the King go" she said angrily remembering her encounter with Roronoa Zoro at Logue Town.

"_So Zoro had seen her, too" _she thought and then took action, having no more time to spend "Unfortunately, you will let me go. Now get out of my way" she said and without losing time she knocked out all the marines except her, with her devil fruit powers "I'm not taking any orders from a World Government's assistance"

Vainly, Tashigi tried to take her down drawing her sword, but Robin threatened to take her life using her own weapon.

"Major, she's Nico Robin, the Devil's Child. Her bounty is 79.000.000 bellis. She had sunk six marine warships at the age of eight" exclaimed a marine soldier with trembling voice and Tashigi's eyes widened in surprise and fear.

Robin tried to control her anger and continued walking past them, but then she felt a hand grabbing her ankle and stopping her.

"Let the King go"

Now Robin was infuriated.

"You've just made the biggest mistake of your life" she said and after a few seconds Tashigi was writhing in pain, before fainting.

"_Now that I think of it, she only looks like her. Under no circumstances would Kuina be so weak and pathetic like her, if she hadn't died"_

* * *

><p>Robin was standing apathetically in front of the massive stone. It wasn't what she was looking for. The only information that was inscribed in that Poneglyph was about an ancient weapon. But that wasn't what she said to Crocodile who was waiting beside her. Cobra was shocked when he heard her saying that it contained only historical information.<p>

"_I have made a great deal of damage in that kingdom. In addition to that, even if I gave him what he wanted my end would be the same" _she thought.

"I'm disappointed in you. All those years you've been a great help to me. What happened now?" said Crocodile.

Silence.

"Or you weren't planning to tell me about the weapon from the start? I've decided to kill you now"

"I was sure it would end up like this" she retorted and launched her attack. She sprouted an arm in his back which was supposed to make him wet and then she would stab him with a dagger. However, the bottle with the water broke leaving her at Crocodile's mercy, who stabbed her in the back with his hook.

"Don't worry, I forgive you. I never trusted anyone from the very start" he said while she was landing abruptly on the ground of the mausoleum, where the Poneglyph was. After that, the man made his way out, leaving Robin and the King to die in the grave, only to find Luffy ready to defeat him.

While the battle with the Shichibukai and the Pirate was going on, Robin mustered all the strength she had and went to lay her back on a wall, now facing the King.

"Why didn't you tell him about the weapon? I'm sure it was written there" he said knowing from his ancestors that the Poneglyph was about the weapon Pluton.

"There was no point. I'm only interested in learning about the Void Century" she said as loudly as she could.

"But you could have saved your life"

"I doubt it" she said and mustering all her courage this time, she continued justifying why she made that choice. She felt like talking to someone about her thoughts.

"I could never believe that I would die so happy. You may think it's an irony, but what's better for an archaeologist than dying in those ancient ruins along with a Poneglyph" she sighed deeply and continued, blood trickling down her face, especially from her mouth "I may wasn't able to accomplish my dream, but I'm happy that I saw him. He has became such a nice and strong man. I'm sure he'll make it. And I'm happy that I saw that katana again" she said and before closing her eyes for what she thought to be forever, she smiled. Her last thought, her mother. A tear made its way out of the corner of her left eye.

"Oi girl. Are you okay?" the King couldn't help but feel sympathy for her. He wouldn't like to see his own daughter on the same condition "Hey, wake up. You'll see him again"he screamed.

But nothing. She didn't even move a little.

"Gomu gomu no … Storm"

After some minutes, Monkey D. Luffy had defeated Crocodile.

"Thank you" said King Cobra.

"No problem" retorted Luffy and grabbed him and Robin and quickly made his way out of the collapsing grave.

Vivi and the rest of the Mugiwara, who had successfully prevented the town from getting blown off, had reached the grave when they saw Luffy emerging.

"Chopper, treat her immediately" said Luffy panting, while he laid Robin's body on the ground.

"Uhm Luffy, she's the enemy" said Usopp hesitantly.

"I don't care. She had helped me"

"Oh my god. Where's my kit. She's fatally wounded" Chopper cried.

Zoro was staring intently at her. The scene was reminding him of…

Flashback

"_Zoro you have to control your strength, and make better use of your mind and willpower. Swordsmanship is not all about strength"_

"_Hai sensei"_

_It was a shiny and unbelievably peaceful autumn day at Shimotsuki Village. Koshiro sensei and Zoro were practicing at the beach. It was constructive to change environment and not practice always inside the dojo. Zoro knew that his sensei used to practice with Kuina, his beloved daughter, at the forest on a near mountain._

_Now they had chosen the sea. The only things that could be distinguished were the calm waves of the sea and the voice of shinai made of bamboo hitting each other._

_After a little, though, they heard loud voices laughing and yelling. When the two swordsmen turned their heads to the source of the distraction, they saw a pirate ship, not many miles away._

"_Tch. Pirates" said Zoro and then it was the time in which he saw three men throwing someone on the sea and sailing on. Koshiro had already dived into the cold waters in aid of the man, that didn't seem to emerge from the deep waters._

_The minutes were passing and neither sensei nor the man could be seen. Zoro started getting really anxious when he saw his master swimming towards him, while carrying the unfortunate pirate._

_When they reached the shore, he laid him on the sand and immediately he started pressing his chest in order to bring him around. Then he had a realization._

"_Zoro, put off his hat"_

_Zoro did as he was told and when they saw black and long strands of hair and a young face they both exclaimed "She's a woman"_

_After making sure that she was alive, they brought her to Koshiro's house. Kuina was preparing food and Zoro was with the mysterious young girl, waiting for her to wake up._

Present time

Chopper had started tending to her wound and everyone was staring at him and their enemy. Zoro's heart racing wildly, waiting impatiently for her to open her eyes. That was the only thing that he wanted to see. Her eyes would tell him who she is.

Suddenly they heard a rough gasp. Robin had waken and understood that the Mugiwara's doctor was treating her. No she didn't want this. She had decided to die, and she was getting furious when someone was changing her plans.

"Stop it" she said bluntly and grabbed the little reindeer's arm.

"But…" Chopper was really anxious. If he didn't operate immediately she would die.

"That's an antidote. Your Captain has been poisoned. Treat him" she said and handed him the little bottle with the drug. Everyone was dead silent.

When she started standing up, Zoro braced himself. Her eyes were still sealed but he knew that in a little he would be able to see them. He wasn't sure if he wanted to be her or not, though.

The next second she was erect and she was standing in front of him. A light breeze dangled her hair and slowly she opened her eyes.

Her vision was still blur but she knew that the first thing she saw was Zoro, whose eyes were wide open in shock, apparently.

Flashback

_Zoro knew that the girl in front of him was really exhausted, so he would patiently wait for her to wake up. All this time he was looking at her and some simple things really intrigued him._

_She was tall and her wet hair were quiet long. Even her bangs were long and were covering her eyes. Her lips were tiny and at that moment extremely pale. Her neck was covered by a dark green bandana._

_And then she opened her eyes. He had never seen such a strange and yet beautiful color. It was a light blue or aquamarine. He couldn't tell for sure._

"_Who are you?" she asked weakly and tried to stand up. Her voice had a characteristic tint. It was peculiar, too._

"_I think you should rest a little. My sensei rescued you. I'm just a swordsman"_

Present time

Zoro had been paralyzed.

"_She is… She is… Damn! I don't even know her name. She's her. Black hair. Blue eyes. That voice. I still can't believe it"_

While he was thinking all these things, she started moving, her eyes never leaving him.

"Where are you going? You'll die" cried Chopper.

"I've made my decision" she said sternly and on her next step she was next to Zoro, who was sweating furiously.

The moment she was near him she brushed her arm to his and they both took a deep breath while closing their eyes. One second and one touch was enough to make them shiver with delight.

The next moment, he knew she was leaving. She was leaving him again. But what could he do? She was their enemy and at that moment he couldn't think clearly. So he let her leave.

* * *

><p>The Strawhats were resting after their adventure at the Royal Palace. It was the least that the King could do to show his appreciation for what they did for his country.<p>

Still, Zoro was lost in thought.

Flashback

"_So where's the man who save my life? I want to thank him properly and then I have to leave from here"_

"_That would be my father. He was waiting for you to wake up. I'm Kuina" said a dark-blue haired girl and handed Robin a bowl with hot soup._

"_Arigatou, Kuina"_

"_And that moody boy is Roronoa Zoro" she said showing him and he frowned. Robin just smirked._

"_And who are you?" asked Kuina._

"_I'm sorry, I don't think that I could tell you"_

"_Why?" asked the little girl again._

"_Kuina, Zoro leave the girl alone, she needs rest"_

"_Hai sensei"_

"_I need to talk to you" said Koshiro to Robin. That was the last thing that Zoro had heard before leaving them._

End of flashback

"_That was it" _thought Zoro and left his bed in order to go and find the King.

When he reached the room in which they had told him he was, he knocked the door and waited for a reply.

"Come in" he listened and hesitantly he entered the big room. He needed to know.

"How can I help you Roronoa?"

"Well, I hope that you could help me find the identity of that woman that Luffy saved"

"Oh. You don't know her? She's quite famous, or rather infamous"

"Yeah, I have an idea"

Cobra opened a drawer and withdrew a wanted poster.

"Nico Robin" he said and showed Zoro the poster.

"What the… 79.000.000 belli? And what kind of photo is that?"

"She has a bounty in her head since she was eight"

"I see" he said and gulped "Thank you very much"

When he returned to his room he dropped himself to the bed and couldn't help but think.

So, what's your opinion? :)

Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

DESPERATE FOR SOME HOPE

"Sencho, hold on. In a little we'll be on our ship and we'll treat you" said a pirate who was holding his weird-looking captain.

"Hai. Okama way" whistled the wounded but nevertheless happy captain, Bon Clay.

"Oi, someone is there. He must be injured"

"Check on him"

The men noticed that in the middle of the desert was a woman. She must have been heading towards the shore but her exhausted body didn't make it and collapsed in the middle of the way.

"Oh my, she's Miss All Sunday" Bon Clay recognized immediately his ex-partner in Baroque Works "Poor pretty woman, what happened to you?"

"Captain what are we going to do with her?"

"Take her on the ship, too. We'll take care of her. She's a friend" the captain ordered and one of his men took her on his shoulders.

* * *

><p>Zoro was that exhausted that he could have slept for a whole week. His body was aching reminding him that the wounds he had received from Mr 1, Daz Bones, wouldn't heal easily. He really needed to rest. He was desperately trying to rest, but he couldn't. And all these because a certain black haired archaeologist was messing with his mind.<p>

"_How is she? Chopper was frantically saying that she was on the verge of death. She might have already died" _he thought and then sighed "_Why do I even care?" _he cocked an eyebrow and after turning on the other side of the bed he tried to convince himself that he didn't care in the least.

"_First of all, she's an enemy. And a considerably powerful one, by all means. She had been exploiting a whole flourishing country along with her boss for the past few years. That woman is dangerous. And she had left me"_

Much to his dismay, Zoro understood that the problem was lying beneath. The reason why he didn't feel comfortable with her wasn't because she was Vivi's country enemy. The reason was a very personal one.

He never forgave her for turning her back at him, Kuina and Sensei, like this, like she was never with them. She had not left even a clue on how to search for her. She didn't want any connection with them "_Ungrateful woman. After all we've done for you"_

Flashback

When Zoro and Kuina left Sensei and Robin alone, an unnerving silence emerged between the two of them. What's more, Robin was slightly afraid because of the fact that she didn't know for how long she was unconscious. Maybe it was long enough for the man to call the Marines. She had to get out of there and find a way to leave this island.

"T-Thank you. That you saved my life and took care of me" said Robin looking straight in his eyes.

'It was really nothing. Oh, my name is Koshiro. I'm a swordsman and owner of a dojo" the man retorted "You can stay as long as you want, until you get better at least"

"No, I'll leave. It'll be better for both of us"

"You're afraid that I'll give you in?" said Koshiro reading her mind.

"Why would I think of something like this?" said Robin losing her cool. The man was really something.

"Because you were in a pirate ship. So I could assume that you have a bounty, which I could take advantage of" he stated matter-of-factly.

"Yes, you're right. Anyway, I don't have a bounty and nonetheless I'm leaving now" she turned around to leave. She didn't have anything to take with her. All her belongings were left on the previous ship.

"Nico Robin, even if you weren't that infamous, your eyes would betray you" he said causing her to turn around again and face him.

"What do you mean?" she said, her blue eyes wide open giving him a better view of them and justifying his statement.

"Your eyes are exactly the same as your mother's, Nico Orvia was your mother, wasn't she?" she said smiling fondly at her.

"How do you know my mother?" she gasped.

"She had come once or twice on the island for quite a long time, before the destruction of Ohara" he said sympathetically as her eyes became wet "You see we have quite the history. She was an exceptional historian and person. I'm sorry for your loss" he said and patted her lovingly on the shoulder.

"A-Arigatou" she managed to say between her sobs.

"You know, she had talked to me about you. About her pain that she had to endure for leaving you behind. Anyway, I know that you can't trust me, but at least take some rest"

"Sensei, will you tell me more for my mother?" said Robin as she rested her body on the bed.

After a little, Zoro and Kuina entered again the room. Robin leaned in Sensei's ear and whispered " Can you do me a favor? Don't tell them anything for me. I don't want them to be connected with me. I don't want them to suffer like me" she finished and Koshiro nodded in agreement.

"Zoro, Kuina, from now on she will be living with us" he said with his trademark smile.

"For how long?" they asked with wide open and confused eyes.

"For as long as she wants"

"Oh" they both said and Zoro whispered at her "Do you trust her? We know nothing about her?"

"I don't know, but I trust my father" she said and smiled at Robin who said "Thanks for everything"

"You're welcome… uhh… onee-san" she said.

"How can you call her like that?"Zoro whispered again irritated.

"I don't know, but she seems a good person. I like her"

"Tch. What's with her?"

End of flashback

"_Hehe, now that I think about it, Kuina had her own way of judging people and it's quite similar to Luffy's"_ Zoro thought with a smile that fainted at the moment he thought of a wounded archaeologist "_What if Chopper was right? She must already be dead" _the mere thought for some unexplained reason panicked him.

"_Maybe I should go and search for her. Kuina would be very sad to see her in such condition. Sensei, too" _unfortunately, he couldn't settle on a decision. He was wavering from one thought to another "_But then again, she said that she had made up her mind. Who am I to interfere with her life? She had made clear from the very start we met that she didn't want us to interfere. Besides, she had made a decision and I have to pay respect to it. Even if I don't like that decision at all" _he sighed "_Why everything is so unclear and complicated?"_

* * *

><p>"Oh Miss All Sunday, you're finally awake! You've been seriously wounded"<p>

"Bon Clay-san? Where am I?" she said to her ex-partner and then thought "_I wasn't supposed to be alive. How did he find me in the middle of the desert?"_

"You're in my ship. We found you in a very bad state and I couldn't leave you alone. Thanks god, you're fine now" he said and spun around himself merrily "Okama way"

"Thank you very much" she said and stood up from the bed.

"Where are you going?" he said in protest.

"I'm leaving. You've already done enough for me"

"Ok. But you can leave after having a bath and eating something"

"That would do. Thank you" she said as more happily as she could.

"By the way, what are you planning to do?"

"Well, I don't really know, but I'll be ok" she said and sighed.

"I see. The bathroom is that way. Take your time"

Robin locked the wooden door behind her, took off her clothes and got under the steamy water.

"_Uhm. It feels so good! But it won't last long. What should I do?" _she closed her eyes and started considering all her options. To her dismay, nothing good came to her mind "_Things would have been better if I was dead, but it seems that the universe in its entirety conspires against me"_

When she got out of the bathroom she took a bite of the food that the crew's chef prepared and started getting ready to leave.

"Robin-san, you can sail with us for some time if you want. We can leave you on a nearby island or something" Bon Clay offered , willing to help his friend.

"No, it's ok. Thank you very much" she had considered the idea of staying with them. She even trusted Mr 2 a little, but she didn't want to cause him problems. He was a really good person.

"If you change your mind, we'll be here until noon. Bye Robin-san" he said waving a white handkerchief and trying not to cry, because he didn't want to destroy his make-up.

Robin started making her way along the shoreline, thinking mostly of what she could do and other than that of her encounter with Zoro.

"What am I going to do?" she said desperately.

A the moment that she was about to turn to Bon Clay's ship, she recognized a ship with a familiar flag. She started running towards it and when she stopped in front of it she was sure "_Mugiwara's ship. Zoro's sailing on that ship" _she thought and an idea popped in her mind.

"_This is my chance" _she smirked while climbing to the ship with the help of her devil fruit powers.

* * *

><p>Some hours after her stealthy invasion in Going Merry, the Straw Hats were ready to set sail. She was hidden inside the rooms of the ship and thanks to her Hana Hana no Mi powers she was able to watch everything that was going on outside.<p>

Bon Clay and his crew sacrificed their freedom, helping the Mugiwaras escape securely and without having to confront the forces of Captain Hina. Bon Clay's actions really moved her but then again "_Fortunately, I didn't stay on his ship, or else I would have already been captured by the Marines"_

After that she witnessed the heartfelt farewell to their new friend Vivi. Thankfully, the Princess had decided to stay to her country and cater for the needs of her people "_Things would have been really strenuous with both of us on board"_

_That's the perfect time._

"At last we're out to the sea" said Robin who was still standing inside the room.

Zoro, whose back was facing her, turned around just to see those damn blue eyes. He was frozen for a moment but immediately his fighting instinct took control of him, his hand grabbing automatically Wadou.

"What do you want here? Revenge?" he yelled and unseathed his katana.

"_Oh my, that wasn't the reception I was expecting form him" _she thought and then tried to amuse herself with the crew's reactions. Everyone was screaming and yelling until Luffy's calm attitude took control of the situation.

"How?... You still alive?" he asked bewildered. He was that sure that she was dead.

"First of all, I recall telling you not to point your dangerous weapons at me" she said calmly and then a Hana Hana hand took Wadou and placed it back to its seath. Needless to say that Zoro was both sweatdropping and speechless.

"_He, that damn woman has guts" _he thought.

"Secondly, I'm alive thanks to you, Monkey D. Luffy" she sat on a chair and continued "I told you that I wanted to die but you ignored me. What did you think, that it was just a craziness? Now I have nowhere else to go. Let me stay on your ship"

"Ok, if I have responsibility I can do nothing else. You can stay with us" he said seriously.

"LUFFY" everyone yelled and Zoro thought "_I said that I didn't want her to die, not that I want her on the ship with me. My past is haunting me"_

"Guys don't worry. She's not as bad as you think. She's a good person" said Luffy grinning.

When Robin listened to what he said, she wanted to laugh and at the same time cry "_Huh, to think that I'm a good person. I don't think that you'll have the same idea when you'll betray me" _But deep enough she didn't want something like that to happen. And even deeper she knew that Zoro wouldn't do that to her.

Then Usopp started his interrogation while Zoro was sitting under the mast, listening carefully to what she was saying. Finally, he could know everything about her or what she was willing to reveal without distorting the truth. He was sure that she remembered everything of their common past, but he wouldn't show any acknowledgement on his side.

"So, at the age of eight you had a bounty and for the next twenty years you were chased by the World Government" Usopp concluded from what she had said to him.

"_Yes, we know that, go on" _yelled Zoro internally.

"Being a child I couldn't survive alone, so I had to protect myself by joining other pirate crews or being with various villains"

"_So that's why she was with those pirates when we save her. And now she's declaring that she's using us for her own protection and no one does anything to get her out of here"_

"Through experience I've become very good at stealthy operations, so I would be an asset for a crew who isn't used at doing things stealthily" she smile contently.

"_So she's quick, strong and stealthy. She tells us openly that she can kill us at any time and still no one throws her overboard"_

"You seem rather confident about your skills. What kind of operations you're good at?" asked Usopp with a professional look.

"Oh! Assassinations"

"Luffyyyyyy. That woman is way too dangerous" he screamed.

"_Baka. She had to make it that clear in order you understand?_" thought Zoro angrily.

"You may can fool our idiotic Captain but not me" said Nami "If you do anything suspicious I'll personally get rid of you"

"_Way to go Nami" _applauded Zoro.

"It's a shame then. I'll keep all those jewels for myself"

Of course Nami's attitude changed abruptly at the sight of the bright jewels.

"I really liked you from the start onee-san" she shrieked because of happiness.

"Oi witch, that was really underhanded" yelled Zoro at her, but Nami was already occupied with something more interesting.

After seeing all his friends being wrapped around her little finger, he grunted and headed for the upper deck "_Was this the way she earned the trust of Sensei and Kuina? But even now I don't understand when I had begun trusting her. What a fool I was. The moment I begun accepting her, she left us. I'm sure she'll do the same thing this time, too. And I won't be fooled for the second time"_

Lost inside his thoughts he didn't even noticed that she was in front of him, staring intently at him.

"Are they always so cheerful?" she suddenly asked.

"Yes. They're always like that" he said and she gave him a hearty smile before going to sit on the railing on the other side of the deck.

"_What is she planning this time?"_

The way they were sitting reminded both of them how they used to be at Shimotsuki Village. Robin would be sitting under a tree, reading a book and he would sit on the opposite tree sleeping. Other times she would be chatting with Kuina about books or swordsmanship or she would be watching them practice.

It was so nostalgic.

By his calm and peaceful face she could tell that they were thinking about the same time, about the same moments. She really wanted to know if he remembered as she did. She was dying to find out, but he wouldn't give her an answer so easily.

"What are you thinking of, Kenshi-san?" she asked expectantly.

"_Kenshi-san ? What the…? At least he used to call me by my name back then"_ he angrily thought, frowing a little and letting her acknowledge his indignation.

"That's none of your business" he snapped at her "And it's Zoro, woman"

"_Still woman, huh? Even though you know my name now" _she thought and tried not to laugh. He was so fun being around.

"Why aren't you saying anything?" he said bluntly and he became red because of his anger.

"Fufufu. Because I have nothing to say, Kenshi-san"

"Argh" that was the only thing he could utter before leaving her quickly.

Still smiling, Robin turned her head towards the sea "_How much I've missed him. I wish Kuina was here, too"_

It had been so much time since she felt that happy. If only that feeling could last forever. But she knew deep inside that in her case she wasn't allowed to hope for happiness, for dreams, for love or even worse for life.

* * *

><p>Phewwww, that was really longer than I expected.<p>

I hope it isn't boring and you enjoy it!


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

AN OLD GIFT

It was the second week on Going Merry for Robin and things seemed to be getting better than the start.

The previous night she didn't sleep, just pretended to, for fear they might betray or hurt her in order to take advantage of her. She knew that they weren't that kind of people and that Zoro wouldn't do that, but she needed more time just to be sure.

Everyone was very friendly with her and she started creating a more intimate and amiable bond with Chopper, Nami and of course the man who saved her, Luffy. Other than that, Sanji was unfailingly flirting with her, Usopp was a little weary of their new archaeologist and Zoro on one hand was keeping an eye on her and on the other was trying his best to ignore her. And he was undoubtedly succedding.

When she was talking to Nami, he would watch her all along but when she would ask if he needed something he would grunt and say "I need nothing from you".

Then again, when she was passing time with their goofy Captain he would be somewhere near, too, stalking at her with the eyes of a predator. She would usually ask if there was a problem, but he would snap at her yelling "Yes, there is a big one", of course referring at her being.

Zoro's attitude was getting on her nerves more than anything else, but if she wanted to convince him that she is not up to something, she should remain composed and provoke him as little as possible.

Currently she was sitting at her chair, somewhat alienated from the others, and she was reading a book titled "The Rainbow Mist". Zoro was already done with his daily exercises and when he laid down his weights, Robin took her eyes away from the book and leaded them on him. She was sure that he would be looking at her, but her insight failed her this time.

She saw the young swordsman taking something out of his pocket and tying it around his muscled arm. She recognized immediately what kind of "something" it was.

"_He still has this bandana?"_ she thought happily "_How didn't I notice it all this time? Maybe he hadn't been wearing it intentionally"_

Her eyes were locked at him and when he finished adjusting the cloth he turned his whole body at her side and looked into her teary eyes.

"_He remembers…" _she said internally.

Suddenly, cocking an eyebrow he asked "What are you looking at like this, woman?" He tried to look indifferent and angry but the hint of knowledge in his voice and eyes didn't go unnoticed by the cunning archaeologist.

"It's nothing Kenshi-san. I was just thinking that you'll catch a cold like this. You should wear something" she said and smiled. Her tears had subsided.

"I think I've told you I don't catch colds. And since when you're my mother?" with that said he grabbed his blouse and left the deck.

"_Damn woman, she remembers"_ he thought and a cracked smirk appeared on his face.

Flashback

"Oh my god, Zoro. What happened to you?" yelled Robin after leaving her usual seat under the old sakura tree, and running towards him.

"Oh that… that is nothing. Just a small cut" he said grudgingly and turned his face away from her censorious glare. His hand was still holding tightly his wound, trying to stop the hemorrhage "I was just looking for something to…"

"Here give it to me" she smiled and she could see the hesitation in his eyes while giving his hand to her.

She took him by the hand carefully and leaded him to a fountain a few meters away.

"It's bleeding really badly. I think we should tell Sensei to call a doctor. Does it hurt?"

"No" he screamed. She knew that her question would hurt his ego, but she couldn't help but care. Those five months with those people had really changed her view of this world. There were good people amongst the wicked ones. There were good people and she really cared for them. That's why she didn't want to be a burden to them. But, on the other hand, she didn't want to leave.

After washing and cleaning his wound with the clear and cold water, she took the green bandana, she always wore, off her neck and fasten it tightly in his arm in order to stop the bleeding.

"I think that will do until a doctor tends to it"

"Thank you…woman" he stopped for a little but then frowned and continued "I don't like calling you like that"

"Uhm… Then don't call me like that" she said a little amused by his annoyance.

"…" He was too annoyed to answer and started heading back first leaving her a few meters behind.

When she caught up with him she asked

"Do you mind if you tell me who hurt you?"

"My friend Saga" he retorted but before being able to continue as shocked Robin said

"What? Why did he do that to you? You said he's your friend"

"He had no intention of hurting me. I was just reckless" after a sigh he decided to tell the whole truth. Nevertheless, he knew that Sensei would find out and that he couldn't escape from Kuina's bickering "I wanted to test my knew defensive technique with real katas, but as you saw it didn't go really well" he sighed again showing his wound. She smiled .

"I think you just need more exercise. I'm sure you'll do it. I know that you're learning quickly" she said softly and much to her delight she received a wholehearted smile from the grouchy boy and a sincere thank you.

Actually, she knew that reprimanding him and telling to be careful would make matters worse. Besides, what she said was true. She believed that the stubborn boy in front of her had many potentials to be one of the best if not the best.

He, as Kuina, did everything for their dreams. Training incessantly, trying to improve their fighting styles and willingly listening to what their teacher had to say to them.

She was doing everything for her dream, too. But if she wanted her efforts to fructify, she had to continue her long journey. "_However, I don't want to leave them"._

End of flashback

Robin went inside the kitchen to make her favorite beverage. When the little doctor, who has been there, saw her he hid himself quickly behind some barrels and tried to find her weak spot. Much to his dismay he found none.

The dangerous archaeologist, according to Chopper's point of view, continued boiling the water aware of the reindeer's actions.

"Earlier in the morning I saw you writing a letter. Is it someone in your hometown?" she asked and smiled warmly.

"Y-Yes. I'll sent it to Doctorine. I left her back in Drum Island" said Chopper sadly. Robin put some sugar in her hot coffee and sat beside him.

"Would you like to tell me more about her and your home? I'm sure your story is very touching. I'd like to hear at it"

Chopper's eyes started accumulating tears. No matter how many times he would think about Doctor or narrate his story, he would cry. He couldn't get over it and now besides being afraid of Robin he sat beside her and looking into her eyes he started revealing his past. And he didn't hesitate continuing even for a minute. He could discern in her eyes the truthful compassion and interest for what he was telling to her, and he felt really happy.

"_Luffy was right. She's not that bad" _thought Chopper.

When he finished his story he was still sniffing causing Robin to laugh slightly.

"Ne Robin what about you? What's your own story?"

"I'm so sorry Isha-san but I cannot tell you right now"

"Oh it's ok"

"_If only you knew how painful it is" _she thought bitterly biting her upper lip.

Zoro was about to enter the kitchen in order to drink some water when he heard Chopper asking something really intriguing.

"But Robin will you tell me about your friends?"

"How are you so sure that I had friends?"

"Of course you had. Everyone had friends. Even I found. You remember what I told you about Doctor and Doctorine?"

"Well if you want to know that badly…" Robin wore her serious and apathetic exterior, Zoro was trying to make sure that he doesn't miss the slightest information of what she's about to say.

"Two of my friends are dead and the other… I don't think that he considers me as a friend at all" she said with a harsh voice trying not to betray her feelings.

Chopper's eyes widened as Zoro's did. They were both speechless.

"Uhm I'm sorry, Robin. I shouldn't have asked" said Chopper apologetically.

"It's ok, don't worry" she said smiling and headed to the door. At the same time Zoro was trying to process what she had said when he heard her coming and pretended opening the door and not having listened to anything.

Exactly when he opened the door he came face to face with her and for an inexplicable reason, no one moved or talked. They just looked at each other for some seconds with blank expressions.

"What do you want woman?" he finally asked.

"Nothing. Do you want something Kenshi-san?"

"Yes. Let me pass" he said and she moved a little.

"Kenshi-san"

"What is it?" he said still looking intently in her eyes. Not wavering even a little.

"I have noticed that you take good care of the things you own" she said pointedly and she understood that he understood for what she was talking about because he flinched a little involuntarily.

"So what?" he asked now turning his back at her.

"Just an observation" Zoro turned again and watched here walking to her chair.

Then he remembered the time when…

Flashback

Zoro and Kuina had just finished their training with Koshiro sensei and they were sitting outside the dojo to take a breath.

"Do you know where's that woman?" asked Zoro suddenly.

"She said that she would stay home. She wanted to read something in my father's library" Kuina retorted and laid under a tree to take some rest "Where are you going? You won't do your extra exercises?" she said somewhat ironically.

"None of your business" He was always irritated by her attitude. She never talked to Robin like this. They may be rivals but some respect wouldn't be bad.

After some minutes he reached the house and when he entered he found the library's door slightly open. Although Koshiro had told that he could use it whenever he wanted, Zoro hadn't been there more than twice.

When he entered, without knocking, he cleared his throat to gain her attention and asked

"What are you reading?"

"Oh. I didn't notice you" she was taken aback, how didn't she hear him entering? "_I must have been really absorbed" _she thought and left the papers she was holding back on their place awkwardly "_I have to come back and finish reading them"_

"Did you come here to take a book?" she asked, although she was sure that that wasn't the reason.

"No. I was looking for you. I wanted to give you back your bandana. I've washed it, too" he said and showed the green cloth to her.

"Fufufu, that was very kind Zoro. Thank you" she took it from his hands just to adjust it to his head. Now Zoro was really confused.

"Will you do me a favor?" she asked looking at his eyes.

"What is it?"

"I see that you're very careful with your belongings. So can you take care of my bandana, too?"

"That means… You're giving this to me"

"Yes. Only if you wanted it"

"Ok. I'll take good care of it. Don't worry" he said after a little consideration.

"Thanks again Zoro" she said, patted him gently on the head and left him alone.

"_Why would she do that?" _he thought but then remembered that she was thoroughly reading something when he interrupted her.

He reached the shelve and grabbed the papers. The first one was blank, but when he turned on the other he saw something written. The handwriting was a little obscure because it had fade probably through the years. Zoro assumed that it was really old, but when he browsed through it he saw that all the other pages were more clearly written that the first one.

His curiosity triggered him to look back at that page and discern what was written. Finally, he was quite sure. It was a name "Nico Orvia"

That was when he noticed that he wasn't alone. Koshiro had just entered and was quite shocked that he was reading the notes on Poneglyph that his old friend had entrusted him. Zoro wasn't supposed to know about those things. It could be really dangerous.

"I haven't read it"

"I-It's ok" retorted his sensei and took the notes away from him.

"Sensei, who's Nico Orvia?" Zoro asked without knowing the reason.

"S-She was a historian" the elder man answered not knowing if he should reveal any other information. Fortunately, Zoro was covered with what he learned.

"So it's all about history. Thank you Sensei" he said and left.

He remembered that Robin had told him she liked history so he didn't bother asking anything else.

End of flashback

By this time Zoro was sitting under the mast and was considering what he had just found.

"_So Nico Orvia was apparently her mother. And she was an archaeologist, too" _he thought and willing to learn more he swallowed his pride and talked to Robin who was sitting in from of him.

"Oi woman. What did you say you're looking for?"he tried to sound indifferent.

"I'm studying Poneglyphs. And I'm looking for a certain one that reveals all the truth about the Void Century"

"I see" he said nodding and then thought "_Could it be that she's following her mother's steps and she's searching for the same thing as her? I should have asked more about her when I was back in East Blue"_

"Do you want to know something Kenshi-san?" She wasn't quite sure about what he could be thinking.

"_Actually yes" _he wanted to say "_Why did you leave like this back then?" _but he impugned his urge and said that he just asked.

She felt relieved that he didn't continue with this discussion because he was making her feel even more uncomfortable than she already was around him.

"Oi Nami, I can see an island" yelled Usopp.

"It must be Jaya. Get ready to drop the anchor in a little" the bossy navigator demanded.

Before standing up, Zoro took a glimpse of Robin

"_I want to see for how long you'll stay with us this time"_

* * *

><p>So what do you think about this?<p>

I'm open to constructive criticism and your truthful opinion :)

Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Dear readers,

I have no words to express how bad I feel about not updating for soooooo long! In fact, because of some circumstances, I haven't even been able to write something new. Anyway, I have come up with something recently and I hope that makes up for the delay. I think that I'm ready to write again.

P.S. Flaming is very welcome!

"_You're weak, Zoro_" said Kuina after defeating him for the third time that day.

"_I'm not giving up_" he exclaimed while panting. "_I'll beat you, sooner or later_"

"I'll be the best, Kuina"

Robin who was sitting on the railing heard him and with wide open eyes she turned to look at him.

When she saw his calm face and breathing, she understood that he was just dreaming. She could wait a little longer until he would wake up in order to talk to him.

"What are you looking at, woman?" said the swordsmen opening his left eye.

"I didn't know that you talk while you're asleep" she said in a playful mood.

Zoro was taken aback. "_What could I have said? Probably it was about Kuina" _but he preferred to counterattack instead of letting her take advantage of the situation. He hated it when she was trying to manipulate him.

"Do you have a problem with that? I didn't know that you like to watch people while they're sleeping."

"I wanted to ask you something" she said smoothly after leaving her book and she approaching him. She didn't want anyone to hear that conversation and she could bet that neither did he.

She had long been waiting for that conversation. In the start, she couldn't find the strength to approach him because she was afraid of his attitude and the answer he may gave her. And other than that, it wasn't the easiest thing in this world to find someone alone on this ship, and what's more, Zoro.

Either Luffy would be around him trying to steal some of his precious time of training or sleeping, or Nami would be reprimanding him for spending her precious treasure on booze.

Now it was her chance. Nevertheless, she didn't have anything to lose as he was already ignoring her. However, she had a mere hope that she could gain something out of it.

"So?" he asked impatiently. He had an idea of what she would bring up and he didn't have any objection of discussing the matter.

"All this time you claim that you don't trust me at all" she managed to say all in one breath and continued with more courage "you even wanted to leave me behind in Skypiea. Then why did you caught me before falling when Enel attacked me?"

"Because I want you to remember that when you'll be leaving us" he said bluntly staring right into her eyes. As it seemed, his swords wasn't the only deadly weapon he possessed and could manipulate adeptly.

The archaeologist was starting to lose her composure but succeeded in concealing it.

"How can you be so sure?"

"My experience tells me that you'll do it again"

"You can't only depend on your previous experience"

Now she was shocked. Why was she trying to prove that he is wrong when she's utterly sure that he's right?

"Sure I can" he retorted stubbornly.

After that she gave up. She turned her back to him and headed back to her chair.

"_It's not worth trying anymore" _she sadly thought and looked far into the distance.

Her reaction was new to him. It's not like her to give up in such situations, without supporting her opinion with any means available. That unfamiliar situation made him feel uncomfortable and uncertain of what was about to come.

"_Maybe she's preparing me for what's going to happen and thus I'm right. It's highly possible that she may leave this time, too. Damn"_

"Hey, Zoro, come over here" Luffy shouted.

"Yeah, I'm coming" unwillingly he left his spot along with Robin reminiscing her past. Their past…

Flashback

On the 11th of November, a considerably cold and windy day, a little boy with green hair and three shinai could be seen practicing vigorously under the lifeless trees.

He was seemingly undaunted by the sudden and furious gusts of wind that were colliding with his body. Even natural phenomena were unable to make him deviate from what he was up to. From what his mind was set to.

That was when Robin appeared from behind and called for him.

When he turned his head to the direction that the voice was coming from he saw the young archaeologist standing some feet away from him. He had noticed that every time he would be practicing, she wouldn't come very close to him. Maybe it was out of fear of getting hurt or even better out of respect for what he was doing.

"What do you want here?"

"I just came to see what you were doing. I don't think that the weather is favorable for training" Robin retorted with a voice full of concern.

"I don't really care" he said and took a fighting stance again.

"Well…"

"Well what?" he interrupted her abruptly.

"Sensei said that you could come to his house"

"It's ok. I'm not coming. Go before you catch a cold"

"Oh my" she sighed "I think that the only way to drag you with me is to tell you the truth"

"Huh?" he wondered cocking an eyebrow.

"Happy birthday, Zoro" Robin exclaimed merrily but when she saw his cracked smile and inconvenience she sighed again "I see that you don't enjoy your birthday a lot, do you?"

"Well, it doesn't matter. Thanks anyway"

"Kuina has prepared dinner and Koshiro-sama has bought a nice dagger as a present for you"

"I'm not coming"

"But why? They'll be disappointed if you don't. It's such a shame after all they've done"

"Firstly, I didn't ask them to do all these and secondly, they shouldn't get disappointed because they should have known I wouldn't come"

"You're really cruel"

"I'm really bored"

"What?" she exclaimed obviously surprised.

"I'm gonna take a nap"

"Alright then" she breathed deeply "You have a lot of time in your hands in order to change your mind" she said and as she started heading back she heard…

"Oi! What is she cooking?"

"Oni giri. Fufufufu"

After that Robin was sure that he would come and indeed, after an hour he could be seen gobbling on his food while admiring his new dagger.

"So was it the food that made you change your mind or did you get less bored?" she asked teasingly.

"That, too. But actually it was you who told me that I should really come"

The moment he realized what he had said he blushed and left immediately.

Robin, on the other side, felt really happy. Having an effect on such a stubborn and introvert boy was really something.

In fact, as for Zoro, her own birthday wasn't the best day of her life, but having people who care about you was something really special that both of them were starting to acknowledge.

Present time

For how long has she been longing for celebrating her birthday along with friends that truthfully care for her. It was something that she was craving for experiencing before dying.

But would her pursuer let her to?

She was sure that Aokiji was out there waiting patiently for the time she would fall into his hands.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

…SOMETHING YOU CAN HOPE FOR

"Robin's lost!" cried Chopper desperately.

"_Zoro have you seen onee- chan?"_ asked Kuina worryingly.

At first, no one seemed to worry that much. Why bother? She could have seen something on the way back. She could have met someone that could may help them.

That was everyone's thoughts except Zoro's.

"_No, I haven't. But why bother so much? She probably is in your home's library." _ Zoro retorted calmly without stopping what he had been doing for the last few hours.

"_Well, fool, I have already looked in the library and she wasn't there."_

"_Well, foolish girl, she could be anywhere. Just wait for her."_

"We can wait for her a little longer" said Luffy and continued eating but that didn't seem to make Chopper less concerned about his friend, so he said with trembling voice

"But, what if she's in trouble?"

"Oi, Chopper, Robin is very strong and clever, but we can go and look for her if you want it that badly." Said Luffy reassuringly.

"_Yes, go you fools. As if you'll ever find her" _thought Zoro and continued, "_So, history repeats itself, indeed. She should know better than that being such an exquisite archaeologist."_

Zoro was so fixed to his own mind and perspective that the thought of something bad happening to her didn't even occur to him. In fact, he was angrier than sad for what just happened that even the image of him and Kuina asking hopelessly where Robin was back then couldn't move him.

"_Anyway. It's better without her around" _and that was the exact same phrase he used to convince himself that everything was alright, back then, when Robin left them for the first time. But he was so angry that he couldn't remember.

"Hey, Zoro, are you okay?" asked Usopp.

"Absolutely" he retorted confidently.

But he was so angry.

"_I'd better kill her with my own hands."_

"Hey, guys, I saw something really weird" said Sanji who came straight to the ship after witnessing something that he didn't like at all.

"What? Did you see Robin?" asked Chopper anticipating Sanji's answer.

"Yes, and she was with a really weird guy."

"Huh?" that took even Zoro by surprise.

"I think it's high time we looked for her" said Chopper and jumped off Going Merry.

"Well, well, Nico Robin, we're finally together" said the CP9 Agent mockingly.

"_To the hell with all of you"_ she thought but preferred keeping her mouth shut. Paradoxically, the biggest problem she had to think about was Zoro and everything that he definitely must be thinking about her. She was sure that by now he would have been convinced that she betrayed them. Not that she could blame him.

For a moment she tried to lie to herself and said that only her ego was hurt. That the only thing that mattered was letting that stubborn boy believe that he was proven right and she wrong about her staying or rather not staying with them. But that was just for a moment. The very next thought that jumped into her mind was a profound and full of emotions "_I mis…"_

"What are you thinking of Nico Robin?" the masked guy interrupted her "I hope it's something good because in the next few days you won't be able even to think. Let's not talk about walking."

"_Definitely good" _she internally chuckled with her thought but didn't say a thing. She kept looking straight into the distance not even glimpsing at her newly found company.

"_You won't bend me. Now I have something better that Death waiting for me. I have something good that I can hope for."_

For some crazy reason she was feeling that something good was going to happen. It was the first time that she caught herself not being pessimistic and rational. Everything was pointing to her death but she had that nice little feeling.

"In a little you're gonna meet with my partners. Oh, and I'm really sorry that you didn't have a chance to say goodbye to yours" he said feigning sympathy but his next words were full of venom "not that they meant anything to you."

She didn't reply despite the strong urge she had to.

"_You won't break me!"_

"What do you mean Chopper by saying that there's a darkness in her heart?" asked Nami breathlessly.

Sanji and Chopper had finally met with Robin somewhere in the city and as it seemed she didn't run away. She was willing to explain why she was doing this even if she hid the whole truth. Nevertheless, the main point was to protect them from being apprehended or decimated along with herself. "_Who knows, maybe Zoro will appreciate that, not that he will ever understand. Stupid, stubborn boy!_" she had bitterly thought after saying her last words to her comrades.

"I don't know. I don't understand a thing." Chopper's head was ready to explode. "Her exact words were that she's leaving us because there's a darkness in her heart that could eventually destroy the rest of us" the moment he finished repeating Robin's phrase he started crying out loudly. "The only thing I know is that I want my friend back."

"We all want her back" said Nami but Zoro wasn't sure if he could agree with her. Enough trouble she had caused him when she reappeared into his life.

"I don't care what she says. I know that she's a good person and we're taking her back with us. She's one of us now."

"I agree with Luffy. Have you even thought that maybe this weirdo forced her to go with him?" Nami pointed out.

"Yes, that's a very convenient thought" Zoro opened his mouth to talk for the first time since the four of them had met "but maybe you're wrong. We shouldn't have false hope" he said and when he finished talking everyone looked at him with a grim face.

"_I won't let myself be fooled and disappointed by her again."_

That thought infuriated him and her face being all the time all over his mind was driving him nuts.

"_Damn woman, I mis…"_

"Hey, Zoro, what happened to you? Follow me or else we'll end up searching for you, too" said Nami.

"Shut up" he yelled at her.

That thought he just had was too shocking to even think of.

"_Seriously now, we're on a Sea Train without brakes chasing our so called Nakama that's been taken in Enies Lobby to be killed and adding to all these we're being chased by a huge wave."_

Zoro wasn't supposed to think about such things while meditating but he couldn't help it. Not in the situation that they were.

"You fool, how can you even be so calm and meditate in that situation?" Nami yelled at him but that wasn't enough to take him out of his thoughts.

Flashback

Young Robin took off her brown sandals before sitting on the warm sand. She had followed Zoro to the beach where he would practice that nice sunny day. Not long after that she started getting hot but the light breeze that came and went every few minutes made her feel reanimated.

It was such a great day that she almost felt like she was totally free! What a nice feeling!

"You really like it here" said Zoro, her bandana in his arm catching her attention "aren't you?"

"Of course I do! You're so lucky to have grown up in such a beautiful place" she said and put her legs under the scorching sand. She immediately shivered but even that was a very beautiful feeling for her. She reminisce her childhood in Ohara and the time she was having with her huge friend.

"Yeah. Unfortunately, I'll have to leave this place behind someday, but I'm sure that this will be the island in which I will live the rest of my life. Of course, after my dream comes true."

This was the first time that she had heard Zoro talking like this. His determination was always obvious, especially in his actions, but now she could understand that he had actually made bonds with something else other than his katana. She understood that he had something more to hope for except for being a great swordsmen. Something more…humane.

Her silent attitude towards what he said and that look of admiration she had while staring at him was really unsettling, so he pushed himself ask her something.

"So, what about you?"

"What about me?" she asked trying to conceal her sadness. She didn't expect him to ask her that. She had never thought about that. Ohara was destroyed. Her mother was dead.

"_I have noth…"_

"I mean, is there a place in which you would like to return after completing your journey?"

"I haven't really given that a thought. After all, there will always be something more to learn about history" she said when the real answer was "_I have noth…"_ but Zoro interrupted her thoughts for a second time.

"If you ever get tired you can always get back here, you know" he said casually like it was the most logical thing in the world and continued his training, thankfully for Robin because she didn't want him to see her crying like this.

That realization was too much to take all at once.

"_I have them"_

End of Flashback

Robin's eyes were full of tears as she saw her nakama standing atop the courthouse of Enies Lobby determined to take her back with them. And Zoro was there, too, his eyes gleaming with anger while unsheathing one of his katana.

"_Do I really still have him?"_

The moment that thought occurred to her she saw Zoro staring intently at her with a heart-felt smile on his face. She knew that this time she wasn't alone. Now she was sure!

"I WANT TO LIVE" she screamed.

"_Well, Robin, you should have said that earlier" _thought Zoro placing his white katana in his mouth ready for a fight to get her back.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

THE LONG-EXPECTED ENCOUNTER

"Tell me what happened that day."

"Why are you here? You should rest as Chopper recommended. Get the hell out of here!"

"I don't think that you're the one to tell me that, Kenshi-san. I'm finding myself unable to recollect any memory of you doing what Chopper instructs you" said Robin mockingly knowing that the stubborn green-haired boy would be infuriated, but still wanting to talk back.

Today was the day. Today she was finally getting what she wanted, what she yearned for all those desperate years of her life.

"Well, Miss-know-it-all, that's none of your business"

"Then why is it yours whether I follow Chopper's…" she started saying but stopped abruptly in the middle of her sentence "Anyway, I'm not here to argue with you about anything."

"Nice then. Leave me alone now."

Zoro wasn't a fool. He might not be so eloquent and articulate as the older historian was, but he had understood what she wanted to find out by asking that question.

"_That day" _.That goddamn day when Kuina died and left him alone to fulfill their promise. But obviously he wasn't in the mood to talk to Robin about all those things.

"Of course I'll leave you alone" Robin said reassuringly.

"Really? I m-mean, perfect." Now Zoro was really confused for a moment. "_This time was way to easy to get rid of her" _he thought.

"But"

"_That's the onna I know" _he thought and cursed silently.

"I'd be delightful to hear your answer to my previous question" when she finished her sentence she saw Zoro's face stiffening "_To think that I would give up so easily"_ she internally chuckled with her own thought.

"What question? I don't remember it" he said pretending to be totally ignorant "_What a lame excuse. I'm making a spectacle of myself in front of her of all people."_

"Oh it's ok! I can repeat myself" she said smiling. She had to be nice with him. Sarcasm and irony wouldn't do any good now. "I asked you to tell me what exactly had happened that day" she made a pause but before Zoro could speak up she continued more resolutely "And by saying that day I mean the day that our beloved friend Kuina had this accident."

A minute passed after Robin stopped talking. Zoro couldn't move, couldn't speak or even yell at her. He couldn't turn his back at her and say that he doesn't know what she's talking about. As much as he hated to admit it, Robin really had the right to know the truth even if she betrayed them and left them without a word.

He didn't know what to do so he kept staring right into her beautiful eyes. He wanted to tell her but he didn't know how. The mighty Samurai was feeling helpless.

Robin however, found this silence unnerving and, also, she was dying to learn the truth so she started talking again, more sweetly and smoothly this time. She also took a step forward to get closer to him, like if she didn't want to miss anything of what he was about to tell her.

"Zoro, I know that this is difficult…" she said but she never had the chance to finish her sentence.

"Don't say anything else."

Zoro finished his sentence and the next thing he knew was that he had fallen into her embrace. Their chests touching, their hands intertwined, his head on her shoulder while crying his heart out.

"Kenshi-san! Can you hear me? Are you ok?"

"What? Yes, of course." Zoro hadn't realized that he was daydreaming "I'm sorry" he scarcely said and then thought "_Is that what I really want? To hug her and try finding solace in her embrace? Oh wake up, Zoro! You're not a weakling."_

"Kenshi-san…" she managed to utter. She was really confused. Did it hurt him so much to talk about this? Was it so bad what Kuina had to endure?

"I've decided to tell you everything. I really want you to know" he said sternly.

"Really? Oh my god. You can't imagine how I appreciate that!"

"I can tell. But, give me some time. Go back to your cabin and I'll come there to find you and talk this over."

"As you want. Thank you, Ken…"

"It's Zoro, for god's sake" he said angrily but she didn't answer.

She headed straight to her cabin. She then opened a drawer and drew out a book that Koshiro-sensei had given her the day before she left Shimotsuki Village. There she had hidden the letter that was announcing Kuina's death and, also, a nice picture the little girl had painted for her. It was the view of the sea as one could admire it from the top of the village's mountain.

_Dear Robin,_

_I hope my letter will reach you. It was really difficult finding you, but I'm very glad you're doing well. _

_I'm afraid that I have bad news. In fact, all these days I couldn't find the courage to write about what happened, but I felt the need to tell you and share my pain with you, as if it would go away._

_Our beloved Kuina, my dear daughter, had an accident while trying to get her katana's whetstone. Unfortunately, no matter how strong she was, she didn't make it. She didn't…_

_Zoro is very sad and angry with both you and Kuina. That's the first time that I saw him showing such emotions. I'm trying to help him but I have to cope with my pain, too. I hope that things will go well for him, at least._

_Please take care, Robin-san!_

The moment she finished reading the letter, she heard a knock on the door. She hadn't expected Zoro so early.

"Can I come in?" Zoro's rough voice was heard .

"Yes, of course."

Zoro opened the door reluctantly, took a chair and sat beside Robin who was resting on her bed and after an awkward minute of nothing but silence, Zoro decided to speak first.

"So you wanted to know…"

"I want to know why Kuina was searching for a sharpening block! She had nothing to do with something like this. Why would she want it?" she tried to compose herself but she found it impossible. All those years she was craving for these answers, like they would bring Kuina back.

Zoro was staring speechless at her. He knew it was his fault and a moment hadn't passed all those years without blaming himself for it. After the tragic accident he wanted to talk to someone who could understand him and the only one that was able to offer him that was "the woman". But she wasn't there. She had already left them.

Ironically, now that the same woman was in front of him, literally demanding to hear about that day, he couldn't utter a word. Was it because so much time had passed and memories hurt too much? Was it because Robin was the first time to be seen so angry and out of herself?

He didn't know. He felt like knowing nothing at all.

"Why was she looking for the damn thing?"

Robin's loud voice woke him up and he found himself staring at Koshiro's letter, which Robin was waving in front of his inexpressible face, that was in utter contradiction with Robin's. She had changed into a real demon. No doubt why her victims are dying with an expression of sheer terror on their faces.

"Are you even listening at me?" she yelled again, but that moment the unfortunate doctor of the crew came inside the room.

"Robin, calm down! You should be resting."

For a moment, only her heavy breathing could be heard.

"Zoro, let's leave her alone. She's been through a lot recently."

"No! You leave us alone" she said not even a little more calmly.

"Robin" said the little reindeer while tears started trickling down on his fury face "Why are you so mad at me?"

The historian looking at her friend's cute and sad expression realized that she was overreacting all this time. Her emotions took a good grip of her. Even the mighty ex-bounty hunter was staring at her speechless and frozen.

"I'm sorry, Chopper" she sighed "It's not your fault. It's just that we need to finish an important discussion."

"It's ok. I'll leave you alone" he muttered and swept his tears.

"Will you forgive me for losing my temper and yelling at you?" she sweetly asked.

"Of course. I'm just really concerned of your current state."

"You shouldn't be. I promise you that I'll sleep right after my little talk with Kenshi-san."

"Alright. See you later" he waved his hand at them while closing the door.

When they were left alone and before she could even utter a word she heard Zoro's voice.

"It was all my fault." His voice wasn't trembling, it just had an apologetic tone. His eyes were focused on hers not flinching even a bit. Robin couldn't understand what those words' meaning was but she could say that it took a lot of courage to spit them out. And Zoro had plenty of courage.

The swordsman didn't gave her a chance to answer. He had finally found the strength- God knows how- and couldn't afford this chance of talking slipping through his hands.

"The day before Kuina's accident… The night that our last battle ended with me losing again…"

Flashback

"I'll definitely beat you in tomorrow's battle" said little Zoro while panting. He was convinced that he could make it. It was obvious that he was becoming as good as she was.

"It may not be tomorrow, but someday you'll definitely will" replied Kuina sadly.

"Of course I w… What did you say?"

"That I'm a girl and you're a boy."

"So what?"

"You fool, you don't understand? Boys grow up to become stronger. My grown female body won't grant me the abilities to become stronger than a man. That's exactly what my father said. I remember every single word."

"That's nonsense! Skills matter more than strength. Wouldn't your father agree with that?" said the little boy all in one breath "You can't back off now. One of us will be the greatest in the world."

Kuina didn't know what to say. She really wanted this but deep inside she had a feeling that she wouldn't make it that far.

"From now on we'll be training to become the best" Zoro continued unconcerned about her doubts "Promise me, Kuina, that one of us will someday be the greatest swordsman in the world. It's either you or me!"

"It's a promise!" they both said in one voice.

End of Flashback

Robin was listening intently at him but she was confused when he stopped his narration of the events so abruptly.

"What happened after that, Kenshi-san? How all these has to do with the…"

"We agreed that we should fight with real swords" he said and the next he heard was a deep gasp and Robin's eyes widening in shock.

"Oh my…" she was trying to talk but her voice was denying to come out of her mouth.

"I know it's all my fault and I hate myself for that and I will always feel like this. If I hadn't asked her that nothing would have happened."

"Stop saying that, please" she literally begged him while sitting on her bed again. Her legs had suddenly become numb and weak.

"Even if I stop saying it or not it doesn't change the fact that…"

"I said stop it. How could you think it was your fault?" she took a deep breath and continued explaining what she meant by saying all these "I know that you feel the need to apologize to someone after all this time of keeping it inside you and that you took all the blame because you like to feel that you're in control, but you can't always be in control, Zoro. Not even you. Things happen. Life happens!"

When she stopped talking she let a tear trickle down her face. It was painful just trying to imagine in how much pain he was after that.

Seeing him vulnerable like this her heart told her to stretch her hand and reach his in order to hold him tightly.

She was so close in touching him but suddenly she felt a strong hand hitting hers quiet violently in order to avoid contact. That was when she saw how angry he was.

"You know, woman, if you were there to tell me all these back then, I might have believed you. Unfortunately, you were too late. I can't stop blaming myself and the best I can do for her is to fulfill our shared dream" he made a little pause and then continued talking more bluntly "Your heard what you wanted to know. Now leave me alone" when he was done he left a speechless Robin seeing him shutting the door behind him.

She learned everything she needed to know. She saw how much she hurt them by leaving them and she managed to make Zoro berserk once again.

But Kuina didn't came back to life…


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

DEATH WISH

Breathe in.

Breath out.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

_He is breathing so slowly that every single moment that is passing is a miracle he is still alive. I'm so afraid of losing him that I started counting the seconds from the moment he breaths in until the moment he breaths out. In that compulsive way, I had myself convinced that I would be able to react more efficiently if his heart was to stop._

It was the second day that Zoro was out after his lethal encounter with Kuma and not even a minute had passed without Robin being on his side. Her inspective eyes were examining his bruised body and physiological reactions-not that they were many, except his faint breathing. To her great disappointment, he hadn't even move one inch. And his breathing was too slow. He would take a breath every 6-8 minutes.

_This could be damaging for his brain. Why is Chopper not around? Zoro could stop breathing any time now and I won't be very successful in taking care of him._

_Breath in._

_Breath out._

_1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9_

"Oh my god, Chopper, where are you?" the historian starting screaming " Chopper come here quickly."

The little doctor, who was just finishing his meal, started running towards Zoro after Robin's outburst.

"_The last 16 hours he was completely stable. What could go wrong now?" _he thought, but when he approached them and saw his black-haired friend he knew exactly what was wrong.

"Chopper where on earth were you? He's not breathing properly. You should be here with him in case something wrong would happen."

"Robin, be quiet, please. I'm checking on him and I can tell that nothing has changed for the last 16 hours. You see? He's breathing perfectly fine" he reassured her trying to cease her anxiety and then asked her "What about you?"

"What about me?" asked the archaeologist feigning ignorance. She knew that she was becoming obsessed and that she was acting out of character, but as a matter of fact, she found herself unable to help it.

She couldn't afford losing him, too. That thought was definitely self-centered but she was convinced that she wouldn't be able to keep on living without him. He was the only on that she was cherishing that much without getting anything back, but she didn't care in the least. She would sacrifice herself so that he could keep on trying to fulfill the promise he made. She wanted him to have a happy life too, but being a pirate and having chosen the life of a disciplined samurai that was hard and maybe redundant for him.

_It's so unfair for him to die. And worst of all to die because of me… for me. Because he felt the obligation and need to save us by sacrificing his own life. But he didn't took into account that his life is worth two. His and Kuinas._

"Robin look at you. You're not ok. You haven't slept even for half an hour since we got here and you barely eat. Why are you sabotaging yourself in that way? What do you think Zoro would say?" Chopper was feeling really weird reprimanding his older and more mature than him friend but he had never seen her like this before and he didn't know what to do to protect her from harming herself.

"Chopper's right" said Nami who had been listening to their discussion "We're already concerned for that baka marimo, don't make it any harder."

Nami wanted to add something more at what she was saying but seeing Robin's apathy prevented her from doing so.

"I'm fine and I don't need your concern. I can manage. Sorry if I'm making you sad but I can assure you that nothing's going to happen to me. You can go now, Chopper. Sorry for disturbing you."

"No, it's ok. Call me if you need anything else" said Chopper as happily as he could and Robin sprout a hand on his back in order to caress on his fury head.

"Robin, sorry for being so persistent" Nami started saying in a more heartfelt manner this time "but if there's anything you want to discuss about you can count on me. I can see that something is bothering you. It's not good for you to keep things to yourself for so long."

"Thank you again for your concern, Nami, but I'm afraid that's the way I am and I don't really want to change that. I'm just a little bit worried about Zoro-kun."

"I see. It's your choice then. But, please eat something. Sanji- kun is depressed seeing that you don't eat" she said in a playful manner in order to lighten the situation and started walking towards the others outside the mansion but then it struck her.

"And since when it's Zoro-kun and not Kenshi-san?" she pointed out smiling somewhat wickedly.

"What do you mean?" she asked coolly. Now, she was feeling really uncomfortable. What could have Nami understood by calling him that way? She doesn't want anyone to know about the strange and yet so special connection those two had.

"Oh, it's nothing. It's not a good moment for such a discussion"

"_Such a discussion? Oh my…" _thought Robin and for the first time since their battle was at an end she understood how exhausted she was "_I can't deal with her, too."_

Four hours had passed. Zoro was still on the same bed, at the same position. The only thing that changed was his bandages as Chopper changed them with clean ones before going to take a nap.

Robin, on the other hand, couldn't even close her eyes. She stood up from the chair she had been sitting for the last two days in order to have a drink. A glass of red wine would be perfect, even on an empty stomach. Unfortunately, she couldn't find a glass and so she had to drink right from the bottle, something she had never did before.

She grabbed the bottle with the old wine and starting drinking while heading back to Zoro.

"_Zoro drinks his booze like this. Maybe I should try sitting the way he sits under the mast." _She thought and smiled lightly.

The next moment she noticed that Zoro's three katana were lying on a wall right in front of her. Theirs scabbards were on but it was obvious that they were still dirty and with blood on them.

_Should I clean them? I can't stand seeing them like this. Especially, Kuina's blade. They should be clean and shiny just as their owner wants them to be. From another point of view, their state right now manifests what Zoro has been through for us and what's more he might want to take care of them once he wakes up. He'll wake up. He can't die. It's not like him to die."_

She started drinking more wine in a desperate try to shake off the thought of him dying and she focused again on his swords and particularly the new one.

"_I bet that for Zoro cleaning his swords is a very meaningful ritual. God knows how many symbolisms it expresses. Maybe for him taking the blood off the blades is a way of reliving the battle, assessing what he has gained in experience and what are his weaknesses and then getting mentally rid of the stressful event. He has to take care of them._

_However, I would really like to hold one of his sacred swords and see what it feels like. What emotions and effects this ritual will have on me. I can try cleaning only one of the three, but which one?_

_I'd love to hold Kuina's, but everyone knows Zoro's connection with this one is indisputably strong, even if they don't know why. What about Sandai Kitetsu, the red one? It's the cursed sword he bought from Logue Town. I remember once Zoro saying that he can feel its presence even when out of sight. Truth be told, I find myself a little reluctant touching it. Maybe, the new one is a good choice."_

She tentatively stood up and walked towards the black katana. When she was close enough she knelt down in order to be at its level and did nothing but stare at it for some seconds. She could tell by just looking at it that it was really heavy. She remembered that Zoro had blocked Oar's arm just by holding the blade horizontally.

She still had doubts about what she was up to but when she touched its scabbard with the tips of her fingers she felt more determined and resolute to do it. She couldn't tell if it was by desire, urge or need but the next moment she found herself holding the special blade with her bare hands without even realizing what she did.

Very carefully, she tried unseathing the sword, holding it horizontally but much to her dismay it was more difficult than she initially thought, it's heavy weight making the whole procedure even more excruciating.

She took a deep breath without taking her eyes off of it. Then she stabilized her grip just behind the hand- guard and finally she summoned all the strength she had that moment in order to take off its scabbard. Immediately, she heard that characteristic hissy sound she had heard millions of times when Zoro prepares himself for battle.

She continued taking off the black scabbard revealing slowly the black blade with the dried blood on it and she took the wet cloth she had taken with her in order to clean it.

"Such a fine blade" she whispered admiring one of the sharpest, if not the sharpest, things in the world.

Even when she was done she didn't put it back in its place. She kept musing about its beauty now that she had polished it.

And it was on that polished black blade with the sharp red edge that she saw something that made her entire body become numb. She saw Shusui's owner image, or rather furious image, that was reflected on the blade.

She cursed her bad luck that of all those days he was out he had to wake up that certain moment and the only thing she managed to utter was an inconspicuous "Kenshi-san".

"I heard someone unseathing my sword" he said bluntly making his irritation very obvious.

In less than a moment, one could say, she had already put the sword back on its place and turned her back at it in order to confront Zoro.

"Kenshi-san" she repeated "are you okay? How do you feel?"

"Just a little irritated" he answered as calmly as he could. His condition didn't allow him much freedom of movement and he was feeling really exhausted to push himself.

"I can clearly see that, and I am really sorry, but I was referring to your injuries."

"Which injuries are you referring to? I'm perfectly fine" he stubbornly said.

"I see. I'd better leave you alone" she said but before even taking a step he yelled.

"Like hell you'll leave , woman. What the hell did you do with my blade?"

"I just want it to clean it. I didn't and I certainly wouldn't touch the other two"

"You'd better don't do that again. It's my own responsibility and I'm rather glad of it."

"Of course, I know that. I'm leaving you alone now, so you can rest before we leave from that godforsaken island" she bitterly said reminiscing what they had been through.

"Hey Robin! However, if anything happens to me I want you to be the one taking care of my katanas. And if it isn't much of a burden I want you to have Kuina's Meito. She would definitely want that, too. The other will be buried by my side."

"Thank you Zoro" she said while a tear trickled down her face and on her faint smile "but I won't let anything happen to you."

She said and after finishing her sentence she gave in. Her legs too weak to carry her body betrayed her and she fainted falling gracefully to the cold ground.

Zoro ignoring his injuries and in how much pain he was he dashed automatically at her side while calling for Chopper.

"Zoro, you're awake! Are you okay? What happened to her?" said Chopper desperately while trying to bring the archaeologist around, but Zoro didn't hear him.

Seeing Robin falling like this reminded him of two things. First came to his mind that time when Enel had hit her in making his heart ache and the second one was back at Shimotsuki Village, when Kuina's laughter could be heard.

"You'll eventually learn how to decide who deserves your mercy and who doesn't" she had sternly told him that day.

FLASHBACK

That day Kuina was sick and she didn't come to practice at the dojo, or rather her father didn't let her to do so, and as a result Zoro started getting bored.

"Hey, Zoro, why aren't you practicing?" said Robin cheerfully seeing how moody the little boy was.

"I practiced a lot today. Now we should be fighting with Kuina but she's a little sick."

"Yes, I know. I was with her before coming here. Now she's asleep so I came to keep you company" the black- haired girl said and smiled.

"No, it's ok. Go and read something" he obviously didn't just want company.

"Hmm, what about I fight with you today instead of Kuina?" she suggested and she saw his face lightening up.

"But you don't fight. Do you even know how to hold a sword?"

"Well, I think I can manage. You can show me some basic things, too."

"Ok then. Pick up a shinai" Zoro said and she did so picking one that wasn't too heavy.

"Let's see. Do I hold it correctly?" she asked him sweetly.

"Yes, sure! Have you ever hold a sword again?"

"Nope, but I've watched you, Kuina and Sensei while training."

"So you're learning quickly" he said mockingly and then commanded "Attack me."

"Really?" she asked and reluctantly took a step forward. She knew that he was really strong for his age and that he had defeated other stronger and more skilled swordsmen but she knew that she was also strong, as a devil fruit user and assassin.

"_I'd better don't let him see how strong I really am. It will raise unwanted questions" _she thought.

"Come on, what are you waiting for?"

"Ok ok I'm coming" she said and attacked him. All three attacks of course were countered by Zoro.

"Is that all you have, woman?" he said while laughing and he attacked her this time. It was a really strong hit that took Robin by surprise and even if she could hit him back she decided to just give in by falling to the ground.

"Oops. I think I'm not good at all" she said and started laughing wholeheartedly.

Little Zoro approached her and gave her his hand in order to help her stand up again.

"I'm sorry for being so inconsiderate. I thought that you could counterattack. I'll be gentler from now on while fighting with you."

His words took her by surprise. That boy had such a big heart. It was killing her knowing that one day sooner or later she would have to leave him without an explanation.

"It's ok Zoro. I wasn't well prepared and you're really good at what you're doing. It's good to see that you're so compassionate even with your rivals."

"I don't think that it's always good. Especially if you want to be one of the best. Sensei once told me, too, that it's good to be compassionate but he didn't explain it to me."

"Maybe, he thought that you weren't ready to understand the whole meaning of it. But what I can tell you for sure" she stopped to take a deep breath and her expression became very stern "is that you'll eventually learn how to decide who deserves your mercy and sympathy and who doesn't."

Zoro was looking at her with wide open eyes and he wanted to ask her so many things but she didn't let him to.

"It was really nice passing time with you today, Zoro-kun" she said kindly accentuating the word "kun".

"Hey, woman, I don't like calling you like this. Will you ever tell me what's you're name?"

"Believe me, it's better that you never know my name."

"But why?"

"It's better that you don't know why" she said and she could feel his rage.

"Argh. You're getting on my nerves. Is your name that ridiculous that you're afraid of others making fun of you?"said Zoro angrily causing Robin to start laughing relentlessly.

"Stop laughing, woman. I'm serious here."

"Fufufufu. Okay then. I'll stop laughing but under no circumstances am I to tell you or anyone else here my name. And I'm very serious here."

"I promise you that I'll never tell it to anyone else."

"I believe you Zoro! But, it's not that I'm afraid of you telling it to anyone else."

"Okay, I'm giving up for today" he said while yawning and sat under a sakura tree to take a nap.

"You're a great boy, Zoro. I'm sorry."

END OF FLASHBACK

That was the last thing she had told him and that was the last time he had seen her.

"Zoro, you need to get some rest" Chopper told him bringing him back to reality.

"How is she?" asked Zoro seeing the black-haired woman lying on the bed in which he was lying comatose just minutes before "She looks like a mess."

"Indeed. She hadn't been eating and sleeping properly for two days on end. She was really concerned about you and she didn't leave your side for a moment. I told her that you'd be sad seeing her like this but she wouldn't listen."

"_Damn you, woman. I didn't save you so that you can commit suicide" _he thought angrily.

"I'll tell Sanji to prepare you something to eat"

"Thank you, Chopper."

Zoro looked at Robin's face. The whole situation reminded him again of the first time he saw her at Shimotsuki Village. So many years have passed and still she was one of the most beautiful women he had ever saw, if not the most beautiful.

"_Come on, Zoro. Behave. Command your hand to stop caressing her cheek. Damn"_

"Hey, Zoro, you're fine. I knew it wouldn't be long before waking up" screamed Luffy happily and hugged his first mate.

"Yeah, Luffy, I'm fine. Get off me, now"

"Hey, Zoro, why were you touching Robin's cheek?" he asked goofily but still making Zoro really uncomfortable.

"W-what? Uhm she had something on it and I just took it away"

"Oh I see. Come on, I'm starving"

"Yeah, I'm coming" he said and thanked god that it was only Luffy and hopefully not the thrifty orange-head woman.

_Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo…._

"Dinner is ready."


End file.
